


What happened since then

by lesbian_rainbow_unicorn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbian_rainbow_unicorn/pseuds/lesbian_rainbow_unicorn
Summary: What happened in Season 4 we didn't see:- In middle of their investigation about Kasnia Kara and Lena danced the horizontal tango- Lena was surprised that Kara is Supergirl, but wasn't angry- Lillian threatened that she'd kill Kara and her family, if Lena didn't stay away from Kara, so Lena broke of the contact with them pretending to be angry about the reveal and moved to a secret location and nobody saw her since- Alex and Kelly are a serious couple and Kelly moved into Alex's apartment, Alex is still trying to adopt, but nothing worked out yet





	What happened since then

What happened in Season 4 we didn't see:  
\- In middle of their investigation about Kasnia Kara and Lena danced the horizontal tango  
\- Lena was surprised that Kara is Supergirl, but wasn't angry  
\- Lillian threatened that she'd kill Kara and her family, if Lena didn't stay away from Kara, so Lena broke of the contact with them pretending to be angry about the reveal and moved to a secret location and nobody saw her since  
\- Alex and Kelly are a serious couple and Kelly moved into Alex's apartment, Alex is still trying to adopt, but nothing worked out yet

Cue to 8 months after Lena left, one evening in the dansen apartment, who are having a movie night:

We were just catching up with the newest season of stranger things when there was a hectic knock on the door. Who was it? We didn't order any take out. What would they want that late in the evening? I got my gun out and carefully opened the door. It was Lena, she changed her look, but it was unmistakable her. She was hunched over in pain and plaided "Please, help me"

Kelly and I helped Lena get into our apartment and helped her lay down on our bed. While Kelly got me my medical bag I tried to find out where Lena's injury was. She grabbed my hand and said "I'm not wounded, I'm pregnant and in labor. Please don't send me away. There's no one else I trust with my baby. Please!" I can't imagine what she must have been running from if her only option for child delivery were a former med student and a psychologist. I helped her get out of her pants and underwear and started feeling the position of the baby from the top of her belly. Thank god the baby was head down in birthing position, otherwise we would have had a big problem. I got some latex gloves out of the medical bag and asked Lena to put up her legs so I could check how far dilated she was. She was about 7,5cm dilated, which meant she still had some time to go. I told her that it would be good if she stood up and walked around. I helped her get up. While I got towels and heated up some water, Kelly walked around arm in arm with Lena. I put everything I needed for the birth next to the bed. By now Lena's contractions were much closer and she was 10cm dilated. Kelly and I helped her on the bed and Kelly bent her leg back while Lena was propped up against some pillows and she started pushing during the contractions. After 4 contractions, when the baby was in the birth channel, she asked whether she could try another position. We helped her get back on her knees and elbows and put some pillows under her. She started pushing again and after 3 contractions the baby was crowning. After another hard push the baby was out with a loud whale. Lena sank down on to her side. I wrapped the cute little boy in a warm towel and handed him into Lena's awaiting arms. While Lena bonded with her son I clamped the the umbilical cord and cut it. Now I just needed to take care of her tears "down there" and wait for the placenta to become detached. Once that was delivered, Lena kissed the boy on the head and handed him to Kelly. Then she tried to get up. I tried to stop her and to get her to lay down again, but she refused. She got dressed and got the big overnight bag from next to the bed and handed it to me with the words "In there is money, everything I could get out in cash. It should cover all the upcoming expenses. I trust you two with more then my life, I trust you with him. Please make sure that he grows up in a family where he's loved. Nobody, I really mean nobody, can ever find out he's mine and Kara's. That would put him in risk of death. Lillian is still behind us. Please protect him." "With my life" I swore. She opened the bag and pulled out an old teddy bear that sat on top of the heaps of money "That used to be mine. It's the only thing I had left from my mom and he should have it." I nodded. She went over to Kelly and kissed her boy goodbye and nuzzeled against his nose "I love you so much, please know that. I do that for you, to keep you safe. Please be good to your moms. I love you and your jeju loves you,too." After that tearful goodbye Kelly handed me the baby and went outside with Lena. I still was baffled by the fact that I was now going to be a mom. I heard Kelly talking to Lena outside "Please tell me this is permanent. That you won't come back in 10 days, 10 weeks, 10 months or 10 years and take him from us. This has to be forever. I know that Alex couldn't handle losing him." Lena promptly replied "I can't promise that after the threat is eliminated, I won't want contact and be in his life. But I can promise you that I will never try to be his mom and that I will never try to take him from you. I am more than content to one day be the cool aunt, so I can be there for a bit of his life." After that Kelly came back in and kissed me hard. For a while we just stood there and held our son together and melted into one family. After a while we started thinking about what story we were gonna tell our families. We settled upon that one: I tried to get to get pregnant after the failed adoption. The doctor told me that it didn't work. Then I started dating Kelly and I didn't try again in order to do some family planning together later on in our relationship. That evening I went into labor and didn't notice until it was to late.

Then we started discussing names. We thought an L name would be best. So we settled upon Levi. His second name we decided was Marcus, like Kelly's dad, and his last name was Danvers. Then we started preparing for telling our moms and Kara. I wet my hair so I would look sweaty and I got out of my pants and underwear and smeared some of the blood from the placenta on my thighs and got into bed, with Levi in my arms. Kelly put the money in our closet and then got her phone out and called Kara, she said "Hi Kara, here's Kelly. It's something with Alex. Don't worry, it's not something bad. Can you please get Eliza and come over with her to our apartment. It's not a emergency, so no need to hurry. See you soon" then she opened the window. She started taking photos of me and Levi and sat down with us in bed and took a selfie of us three. The first photo of our little family. We will never be alone again. I was so happy. I finally had my own family, my happy place. Than Kara and my mom entered through the living room window. My mom was still in her pyjamas and had bed hair. She and Kara both look very panicked. I waved at them with my free hand and they came up. Then they gasped when they saw the bundle in my arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already planning the next chapter with going baby shopping with Kara and Kelly. And mom to mom talk from Eliza to Alex. I'm always looking for inspiration so comment your ideas down below.  
Don't forget to leave kudos and share


End file.
